Drunken mistakes
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Kurt's dating Finn, but has a drunken affair with Mckinley's badass Blaine Anderson. What happens when Kurt finds himself pregnant? Mpreg
1. Wait, What?

Kurt Hummel was dating Quarterback Finn Hudson. He should be happy. He's dating his long time crush. But he's not. Finn is only dating

him because he's tired of being cheated on, first Quinn with Puck, the Rachel with Jesse, so he decided he was tired of being their foo. His popularity

was through the cracks, So he decided he should date Kurt Hummel, homosexuality was more accepted since Dave and Azimio came out as a couple.

And Kurt was completely in love with Finn, right? So he would never cheat, and Finn would have someone to worship him. But Kurt was tires, he

thought dating Finn would be the best thing ever, it's not. Finn isn't comfortable with doing more that chaste kisses so Kurt is pretty sure he's straight

and not gay or bi. Things started to change when Blaine Anderson transfered to McKinley. He befriended Noah Puckerman and they became the

schools biggest badass'. The only reason Finn was still friends with Puck has nothing to do with friendship, Puck is popular and being friends with him

would help his rep, besides no one wanted to be mean to Puck. Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other in their classes and although they didn't talk to

each other they slowly begun to develop feeling for each other. Kurt was a cheerleader so he was really popular. Finn would find himself bragging

about Kurt in bed even though they never had sex, just so he could try to make Quinn and Rachel jealous, He never succeeded. Three months after

Blaine's transfer Puck was holding a party in his house. Everyone got drunk. At some point in the party Finn was getting really sleepy, so Kurt took

him home and then returned to the party. He was drunk but not that drunk. He saw Blaine Anderson in a corner and went to him. That drunken night,

Kurt Hummel lost his virginity to Blaine Anderson. After Blaine told Kurt that he loved him, told him to break up with Finn, to go out with him. The

morning after Blaine woke up to an empty bed. weeks passed, Kurt tried to avoid Blaine, but Blaine always cornered him and kept on repeating his

words the other night, i love you, leave him, go out with me. But Kurt would ignore him and walk away. Every time Blaine would see Kurt and Finn kiss

it tore at his heart. Kurt found himself at a doctors office after 2 weeks of nausea. The doctor said I was 2 months pregnant with twins. That's how I,

Kurt Hummel, found myself pregnant by a man that was not my boyfriend.


	2. Lies

**A/N: this is unfortunately unbeta-ed, sorry about that!**

**Kurt Pov**

****As I was walking towards Finn's house I couldn't help but think that what I was about to to do was wrong, and unfair to both Finn and Blaine. But this

isn't about them, or me anymore, it's about my babies. They deserve the best. I repeated that many times in front of a mirror hoping that saying it would

help me believe it, it didn't work. Finn would be a good father, I told myself, before he found out about Quinn he was trying rally hard, and he will at

least graduate next year. The closer I got to Finn's house that harder my breathing came. I walked up the stone walk way the only sound I could hear

being the sound of my shoes connecting with rock. My hands trembled tremendously as I forced my hand to knock. The sound echoed one, two, three

times. A part of me was hoping that there would be no answer.

As the door creaked open, and I came face to face with one Finn Hudson, I couldn't stop the anxiety that filled me.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" he questioned me.

"I-I-I need t-to tell you something, important"I cursed myself silently at my stuttering.

"sure"

As I stepped inside my conscious kept screaming at me to say the truth, but I ignored it. Finn turned to face me once we were in his living room, his

face a question mark.

"what's wrong?" he questioned taking in my stiff pose.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Finn Pov**

I'm pretty sure the world stopped moving when I head those words, or maybe I just imagined it. I thought Kurt was lying at first, I don't remember

sleeping with him. When I asked him that he told me that at Quinn's party a few weeks ago we slept together. My mom arrived from work 10 minutes

later, and I told her what was going on. She was disappointed. Kurt stayed the night after calling his dad. At night, when I was laying in my bed,

staring at the ceiling, I realized that this could be an opp-er-tun-ity, that's how I think it's spelled. It was and opportunity. When Quinn was pregnant,

even though I was frightened at the idea at being a father, I was also really happy. But when Quinn told me it wasn't mine I was pissed off at her. I

don't really like Kurt, or not at all, but I want the babies, so I'm going to be there for them.

I wonder how Rachel and Quinn will react when I tell them I'm going to be a father, I hope there jealous.


End file.
